Handle With Care
by Kusanagi Hikari
Summary: Blinded at the age of six, Kuroko Tetsuya learned a method to change his disadvantage as his weapon to play basketball. Watch as he make a name of himself and an ability to make The Generation of Miracles shine. GoM/Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

**HANDLE WITH CARE**  
Chapter 1

A shriek filled the air, and the loud screeching of tyres nearly drowned out the heart-wrenching sound. Shouts and panicked tones filled through the air.

On the ground, a young boy was covered in blood.

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the bright blue sky above the streets and Kise Ryouta brought a hand up to protect his vision. He was dressed in his middle high's uniform, Teikou middle high. Spring had arrived and it's the new year where he would finally become a middle high school student. Kise was very excited about it, new school, new friends, new environment, all of it. He's been waiting for a new experience in his soon-to-be school.

In his previous school, Kise had joined the soccer team, and he decided to join a different club this time. Hmm… what would it be… tennis? Nah. Swimming? Nope. Maybe he should join the basketball team, he's been interested with basketball lately. He never play before though, but Kise was sure that he'll do great, he's a natural almost in everything.

Turning to the corner, he passed by a couple of girls with matched uniforms, different with his though. They're giggling at each other while stealing glances at Kise, and Kise just smiled back at them, getting a blush from the girls. He didn't pay attention ahead and so he bumped into someone, dropping his bag to the ground.

Kise pouted as he picked up his bag. "Hey, watch it will you? Didn't you see—" When Kise rose to his full height, he looked down at the shorter boy he had bumped into and frowned. He saw eyes that were milky white and looking straight through him.

_Is he… blind?_ Kise thought. He looked down to his feet to see a long walking stick poking at his shoes. Suddenly, he become speechless and doesn't know what to do or say.

"Err… umm… I'm sorry…" Kise spoke, scratching his cheek in shame.

The blue-haired boy shook his head, speaking in such a polite and kind tone. "No, it's alright. It's my fault as well." Bowing politely to Kise—who bow hesitantly in return—the boy turned around and began to walk away from him. He doesn't know why he was still standing there and still watching the boy, but then he realized the clothes the blind kid was wearing. It's Teikou's uniform.

It was hard to believe, but could it be the kid is a new student as well?

No. Kise shook his head. The kid's blind, no way in hell he's a new student. But then again, why would he wear the uniform if he wasn't a student? Besides, if he really Teikou's new student as well, the kid surely went to the wrong way—oh wait, the kid's blind. Kise mentally punch himself.

Then, after debating with himself for a few minutes, Kise finally run forward to the blind kid who hasn't walk that far from him. "Hey!" he called out, hoping to catch the boy's attention and thankfully, the kid stopped walking.

"Hey." Kise said when the boy turned his head to the sound of his voice.

The kid tilted his head to the side, "Are you the one who I bumped into earlier?"

Surprised by the question, Kise nodded. Only forgetting that the other boy couldn't see him, "Yeah, it's me. Say, ng… I notice that you're wearing Teikou's uniform. Are you a new student there?"

"Oh, yes."

Kise swallowed. So it's true…

"Hey! I'm a new student too! How about we go there together?" Kise offered, smiling brightly at the kid. The kid might be blind, but he's not going to let that went through his head and sympathize him. It would be much better if his usual cheerful self could make the other comfortable, right?

The boy looked surprised, though it didn't really shown on his face. And it caught Kise off guard when the boy let out a small smile. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Surprisingly, the boy's very adorable.

Swallowing once again, Kise replied, trying not to pay attention to the blush creeping on his own face. "Uh, yeah! No problem!"

When they walk side by side to Teikou, Kise found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the shorter boy next to him. Staring at the light blue hair that suddenly urging him to ran his hand through it, his white flawless skin, and wow, the kid's really cute.

"…Are you staring at me?"

The question seems to snapped Kise out of his mind, and he grinned sheepishly to the shorter boy. "How did ya know?"

"Well, it was quite intense."

Laughing again, Kise bent down so his face was on the same level with the other, grinning at him. "I just noticed that you're cute. What's your name?"

The boy stay silent for a while, before he turned to where he thought Kise is, "It's Kuroko Tetsuya."

Grinning more widely, Kise took the boy's free hand and shake it. "Nice to meet you! I'm Kise Ryouta!"

"Nice to meet you too." Kuroko nodded, a small smile slowly creeping onto his face. "You're a strange person, Kise-kun."

"Hey, what do you mean by that~" Kise whined, though he couldn't help but feel happy when he saw the boy, Kuroko, smiled at him.

During their walk to Teikou, it was Kise who mostly do the talking while Kuroko only respond with a nod and a few words sometimes. Apparently, the kid wasn't much of a talker, but Kuroko was politely listening to Kise, so it's not that bad.

Kise was curious why Kuroko attend to school… with that condition. But the question never left his lips, he doesn't want to be rude.

"There, we're here~" Kise announced happily, ignoring the looks and whisper thrown at them from other students. He wasn't sure it was because of him or Kuroko.

"Thank you very much for your help, Kise-kun." Once again, Kuroko bowed at him and gave him a smile. "I really appreciate your help."

"Ah~ it's not a big ideal. Though, are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" he asked, cringing when a scowl appeared on Kuroko's face at the sympathy in his voice. Crap.

"I'll be fine. I'm not that hopeless, Kise-kun." Kuroko said, and Kise could only stand awkwardly when he looked back at the scowling boy in front of him.

"…sorry."

Sighing, the smaller of the two reached out a hand, touching Kise's arm, who jolt at the sudden contact. The hand on his arm slid down until it reached his hand, and Kise could only watch the smaller hand wrapped around his.

"No, I'm sorry for snapping at you Kise-kun." Kuroko said, sliding his hand up until it reached to cup Kise's cheek. A surprised look on his face, "Ah, as I thought, you're really tall Kise-kun."

Kise didn't reply, he was too busy blushing. His heart promptly collapsed from excitement, and when Kuroko pulled away, his brain screamed for him to grab Kuroko and pulled the boy into a crushing hug.

"Thank you for helping me, Kise-kun. It'll be a pleasure to meet you again."

He remained rooted to the ground even after Kuroko had left.

* * *

The quiet, almost unnoticeable chatter filled the hall. Akashi Seijuro hold back the deep sighs he want to heaved out so badly as the long speech of Teikou's principal continue on and on and on…

When the principal finally finished with his long speech, he couldn't help but smirked when people applauding him lazily. A student next to him was yawning while muttering how bored he was. Akashi agreed slightly, although it was necessary for the principal to give a speech and welcomed them, there's no need to throw useless and repeated words.

When Akashi eyed the crowd around him, he caught sight of white eyes belong to a boy with bright blue hair. He frowned, was the boy blind? His suspicion only confirmed in affirmative when he travels his eyes down to meet a walking stick on the boy's right hand.

His frown deepened. Why would a blind boy be here? At school of all places.

"Alright, now, go ahead and see where are your classes is. You could see it in the paper on the board over there." The teacher said, pointing at the large board in corner of the hall. "Now, dismissed."

Students began to emerged from their seats and head to the board. Akashi wasn't sure why he was still sat on his chair, watching the blind boy being pushed around in the middle of sea of people. Obviously, the boy was having trouble. He decided to spare the boy sympathy and walked to him.

When the boy nearly stumbled after being pushed again, Akashi had unconsciously reached out his hand to caught the boy by the shoulders, successfully holding him back to fell on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, thank you." The boy said, looking at the direction of his voice. When the boy stood on his full height, Akashi found himself lost in sea of white. Something pulled at the string of his heart when he saw this boy, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Would you like me to help you to see which classes are you in?" he offered.

"Oh. Well… thank you very much. I'm sorry for the trouble." The boy bowed again. Apparently, he has a very nice manner, Akashi thought.

"It's alright. What's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi nodded. "Wait here." He went to the board, slipping into the crowd as he looked for his name and the boy's name. He scowled when a tall student suddenly stood in front of him and Akashi move to the side, trying to take a look of the papers on the board. His eyes lit up when he finally found what he was looking for.

Akashi Seijuuro – 1-E  
Kuroko Tetsuya – 1-B

Akashi still found it hard to believe that Kuroko was a student here. But the name on the board was a proof of it, and he could do nothing about it. He was honestly curious why Kuroko was here in first place, because the boy surely will find so many problem here in that condition.

Well, not that it matters to him.

Slipping out of the crowd, Akashi walked back to Kuroko, who hadn't move from where he left him. He lightly touched the boy's arm, letting him aware of his presence. "According from what I've seen, you're in class 1-B. It's in the first floor, so you don't have to be worried about getting upstairs."

The blind boy, Kuroko, nodded and smiled at him in appreciation. "Thank you very much… ng… uh…"

"Oh, where are my manners…" Akashi shook his head, noticing that he hadn't introduced himself. "I'm Akashi Seijuuro."

Kuroko nodded once again, and Akashi was surprise when the boy suddenly touched his arm before sliding down to grab a hold of his hand, shaking it lightly. "Thank you very much for your help Akashi-kun, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Akashi seriously was left speechless as he was busy staring at the blind boy's smiling face, and he felt his heart skip a beat when heard him said his name. It took him quite a while to register that he was still staring at the shorter boy.

"Ah… yes, it's nice to meet you as well."

"Then, if you'll excuse me." Kuroko said, bowing again before he turned around to walk to where his class was. Akashi listened as the walking stick clacked against the concrete path and disappeared after a while.

Akashi wasn't sure why he was still standing there looking in the direction that boy was going and he shook his head before turned on his heel and made his way to his own class with the blind, blue haired boy still in his mind.

* * *

Aomine took his seat in the back row of his class, right next to the window. A few other students were already there and some glances at him before they went back to their own business. It was probably his dark skin and tall form what attracted others, but it wasn't all that uncommon for him anymore and he didn't pay any attention to those who was still staring at him at all. Instead, he sighed and resting his head down on the table. He was bored already, he just wanted to get out of this class, fast.

More and more students came into the classroom and Aomine just stared lazily at them, not even bother to make any conversation with his soon-to-be-classmates. Though, not even a minute later, his eyes were drawn to the door with curiosity when he heard whispers and with wide eyes, Aomine was staring at the blue haired boy walked into the class with a walking stick. He was wondering what was wrong with the boy until he saw the boy's white eyes.

He's blind.

Aomine looked the boy up and down, feeling his breath almost left his lungs as he let his eyes roam over the boy's lithe form. The boy has a slender hip, his hair was the color of blue sky which accented his white skin beautifully, and it astonished him so much how adorable the boy looks.

Aomine swallowed to cure his suddenly dry throat and mentally, he slapped his own head. Why was he thinking about the boy like that? He wasn't even gay!

His eyes darken a minute after that when he noticed three guys approaching the blind boy, the air around them smelled like they were looking for trouble. "Well, well, look what we've got here." One of the guys spoke, and he bent down to look at the blind boy straight in the face. "You sure you're not in the wrong place?"

The blind boy stay silent, his face doesn't look bothered by the slightest bit. This seems to irk them, and another guy threw an arm around the blind boy's shoulder with a mocking grin. "What? Don't tell me that you're not also blind, but you're deaf as well?"

Finally, it got the boy's attention. The boy grab the wrist on his shoulder before twisted the boy off of him, and shoved him away. Aomine smirked, there's no hint of fear at all in those eyes and the boy surely got guts. He like this boy already.

"You prick! You're looking for a fight?" another guy stepped out, grabbing the by the collar.

Aomine couldn't stand it anymore, and before he realized it, he had stood up from his chair. "If you want to fight, I'll do it." He growled, drawing attention from the rest of students in the class. All the delinquent's heads turned to him at the interruption. He stood with his hands in his pockets, looking relaxed. He cocked his head to the side, regarding the small group before him. "Ganging up on a blind boy? Damn, what a bunch of coward."

"What do you want, you fucker?" one of the guy growled, his eyes not leaving Aomine's form as he let go of the blind boy. The boy immediately stumbled and Aomine caught him by the shoulder before he fell. When those white milky eyes looked up, Aomine almost found himself lost in those eyes before he remembered that he still got something to take care of.

"What? You're looking for a fight too?" the first guy smirked, "You better fuck off if you don't want us to beat your ass."

Aomine shook his head side to side, a beast-like grin breaking out on his face as he stood in front of the smaller blue haired boy protectively. "And miss out beating your ass? Hell no."

"You're outnumbered."

Cocking his head to side, Aomine grinned wider. "So? We'll see if I can beat you up by myself." He said, cracking his knuckles.

It was obvious that he was winning this match without a fight, knowing that he already intimidated all three of them who finally back off. "Tch, next time." They threatened before backing out, leaving the class.

Aomine sighed as his adrenaline drawing away. "You alright?" he said, staring at the boy.

"Yeah. Thank you for helping me, err…" the boy paused, realizing that he didn't know his name.

"Aomine Daiki." Aomine said.

Kuroko smiled, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

Damn, the boy's beautiful. "So… you found a seat yet?" A stupid question, he knew that. Because obviously the boy hadn't have the time to found it before he was almost beaten up. "Because, well, the seat next to mine was empty, so if you want…" damn, he didn't sound desperate, right?

"Ah, that would be nice. Thank you." The boy said, flashing him that smile again.

"Cool." He smirked, grabbing the boy's wrist gently before he led Kuroko to the seat next to him. Kuroko took his seat and placed the walking next to his table and placed his bag on top of the table. Aomine sat on his own seat, watching Kuroko. He didn't know why, but… there's something about this boy that made Aomine kind of interested in him.

"So, what brings you here to Teikou?" Aomine asked, trying to make a small talk.

The smaller boy turned to look at where he is before he replied, "Are you implying about why I transferred to Teikou or are you asking why someone like me went to a school?"

Aomine frowned, "Hey, don't be so defensive. I was asking what your reason for choosing Teikou."

"I'm sorry. It's almost a habit." Kuroko said apologetically, "And to answer your question, there's no real reason at all. What about you?"

"Me? Well, I only came to Teikou because I'm interested with the basketball club." Aomine smirked.

"Oh?" Kuroko tilted his head to the said, "You like basketball, Aomine-kun?"

"Hell yeah." He laughed, "Basketball means a lot to me."

Kuroko smiled, "That's nice. I'm sure we'll got along well, Aomine-kun."

Before Aomine could ask what the boy meant, the teacher entered the classroom and started preparing her books. Other students started to went back to their seat, and their eyes went to the teacher when she began to talk. But Aomine couldn't drag his eyes away from the beautiful boy seated next to him, and he let out a smile as he watched Kuroko's beautiful face. His heart fluttered and all of a sudden he was anticipating what would come in the future.

* * *

So... what do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I'd like to say a big fat **THANK YOU** to everybody who read, reviewed, favorite, or alerted. It means a lot. And I was totally shocked by how many of you reviews, alert, and favorite this story… really, thank you! :D

Now, enjoy! ;)

* * *

**HANDLE WITH CARE  
**Chapter 2

Whoever said the more the merrier ought to be a shot, that's what Murasakibara Atsushi had in mind right now. Normally, it was bad enough to have the school canteen crowded, not only that we need to get in a long line. But now, the canteen was so full with sea of students. Shouts and cries filled the room, causing enough noise to bring down the canteen.

And it was lunchtime! He protested in his mind as his stomach grumbling lowly. With a dejected sighed, he decided to buy a drink in the vending machine, since he was too lazy getting into that mess. He made a beeline to the vending machine, shoving his pocket around, and frowned when he realize he didn't have any coins. "Ah… I don't have coins…"

"Ng… Excuse me…"

Murasakibara blinked, then he turned around, and he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the owner of the voice. There, standing in front of him, was a short teenager with the cutest face he had ever seen which reminded him of a teddy bear he often saw in the doll shop. But what caught his attention him the most was the boy's white, dull eyes. Only when he noticed the walking stick that he realized the boy's blind.

"Yes?" Murasakibara asked.

"I didn't mean to be rude, but I heard what you said and…" the taller of the two watched as the boy shoving around his pocket before pulling his hand out, and Murasakibara's eyes widen slightly when that hand was offered to him, a coin of 100 yen was offered before his eyes. "If you want, you can have it."

Murasakibara was left speechless, not when he was so busy blinking before him who had very kindly gave him 100 yen so easily. Vaguely, Murasakibara wondered if the boy was an angel.

"Really? I can really have it?" He asked, bending slightly toward the boy.

"Yes." The boy nodded. "Here you go."

Hesitantly, Murasakibara take the money from the boy. "…Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." The boy nodded, before stepping forward to stand in front of the vending machine. Murasakibara watched the boy took out another 100 yen from his pocket before reaching forward put in the money. The boy stood silent for a moment, before he spoke, "Umm… Excuse me, but are you still there?"

Murasakibara blinked. How did he know? "Yes… I'm still in here."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but could you please get me a yogurt with vanilla flavor?" the boy asked politely.

And how could he refuse after the angel had so kindly given him money to buy something to drink. "Of course I don't mind you." He then step closer to the boy, their bodies almost touching as Murasakibara bending down slightly in front of the boy and press the button which had vanilla yogurt. A thudding sound could be heard after that, and Murasakibara bending down to pick up the yogurt.

Murasakibara stuck the straw in it before handed it to the boy, "Here, I already opened it for you…"

"Ah, thank you very much." The boy said, tugging at the straw before put it inside his mouth and took a sip. Murasakibara was still watching the boy, an amuse look on his face. "You like vanilla?"

"Yes." The boy nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Vanilla is the taste of all taste. It's my favorite. How about you… ng…"

"Murasakibara." The taller teen said. "I'm Murasakibara Atsushi. Well… I love everything. As long as it's food and tasty."

"I see." The boy nodded, still smiling. "Then, if you'll excuse me. I'll be leaving. It's a pleasure to meet you, Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara just nodded and waved to the blue haired boy who head off somewhere. Murasakibara then put the money he was given to buy the yogurt with strawberry flavored. He took a sip of the drink, silently smiling as he remembered about the boy.

Then, realization hit him hard like a struck of lightning.

"I didn't ask for his name…"

He sulked in disappointment. Oh well, he just hopes that he will meet the boy again.

* * *

Midorima was mad. Oh wait, that doesn't described very well.

Yes, Midorima was not mad, he was flaming pissed, if the dark look in his eyes and tautness of his lips were anything to go by. Though, no one would even thought that Midorima's irritation was because he had lost his bear keychain, his lucky item for today. With his lucky item no longer in his hold, how could he even calm down?

It might be laughable to lost his temper over something small like that, but Midorima doesn't care. He needs his lucky item. He didn't know since when he got so dependant over the horoscope, but he knew the horoscope is always right. And since they're always right, what would he do without his lucky item?

When he walked past the stairs, he paused when he heard a clicking sound of metal hitting the floor. It was surprising for him when he caught sight of a male student walking down the stairs with walking stick on his hand. Wondering if the boy's injured or something, he let his gaze roam over the boy's body, eyes widening in surprise when he noticed the boy's eyes. The boy was blind.

He was wondering if the boy having problem walking down the stairs, judging from how careful he was walking. But, Midorima wasn't really in the best mood, so he decided to leave the boy be.

He stopped walking though when he noticed two students was running down the stairs, bumping into the blind boy. And he watched in horror when the boy stumbled forward. Before he realized it, his feet was already moving by its own as he run to caught the falling boy.

When Midorima manage to caught the boy with his arms wrapped around him, he must've not thought that he won't be able to hold both of their weight and he could only felt fear took over him when his body fell backward. He tried to grab onto something, but it was too late. He was already flying, sailing out onto the concrete floor.

It must've been only about twenty seconds since Midorima hits the floor, but it felt like forever as he tried to regain his vision. His vision was blurring, and when he finally manage to clear it away, the first thing he saw was a pair of white dull eyes staring back at him.

"Are you alright?"

Midorima grunted in pain, rubbing the back of his head. "I believe it was quite obvious."

"I'm very sorry." A frown marred the boy's face, and Midorima noticed the guilty frustrated look on the boy's face. His arms were still holding the other's lithe form and Midorima noted with a blush that one of his hands had accidently landed on one on the back of the boy's thigh. It was really inappropriate and he immediately let go before it could lead to other misunderstanding.

They shifted into a sitting position, but Midorima noticed how the other teen was still intruding his space. They were close enough that he could feel their thigh brushing against each other. "It's quite alright, after all, it's my own decision to caught you." He said, adjusting his glasses. "How about you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The blue haired teen nodded, and then he smiled. "Thank you very much for saving me."

It caught him off guard to see the boy suddenly smiled at him, and Midorima looked away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the way his heart thumping rapidly. "It's… fine."

"Hey, are you two alright?" He looked up at the owner of the voice, and his gaze harden when the two male student from earlier approached them.

"I don't know what were you two doing running down the stairs," he spoke, his voice calm, but his tone was cold and the other two couldn't help but swallow, "But I believe you could've watch where were you going, you two are lucky that none of us get injured, or I would've report this to the teacher immediately!" Midorima hissed, looking like a snake who was eyeing its prey with ill intents.

The two students stared at each other, looking very guilty. "We're… we're really sorry."

Midorima was still glaring at them, he stood up, helping the blind boy to stand on his own feet as well. "It's not me that you should've apologized to. You should apologized to him."

"We're really sorry!" One of them spoke again, feeling much more uncomfortable and much more guilty when he noticed that he had bumped into a blind boy. The other pick the walking stick and handed it to him, "I'm sorry that we're so reckless, we're in hurry because I had forgotten my cell phone somewhere."

"Oh, don't worry, it's alright." The boy nodded, accepting his walking stick. "I hope you find your cell phone."

Midorima frowned, while the other two was watching the blind boy in surprised. How could anyone just forgive other people that easily?

Sighing, Midorima turned to the two male student again. He was no longer glaring, but there's a hint of warning in his look. "Be more careful next time."

"Y-yes! We're really sorry!" they bow again before excusing themselves and ran ahead without looking back.

"I hope he didn't lose his cell phone." The smaller teen suddenly spoke, breaking the silence between them.

Midorima stared at him weirdly, "You do know that you almost get hurt because of that, right?"

"…well, true…" the boy trailed off, before looking to where he thought Midorima is. "But, it was normal for them to be in a hurry when they were busily looking for their lost possession."

Still staring at the boy with the same look, he finally let out a small sigh, adjusting his glasses once more. Whether this boy was being naïve or just kind by nature, he has no idea. A hand on his cheek jerked him out of his mind and Midorima found himself staring down at the boy who was standing close to him.

Much to his displeasure, he was aware that he had blush at the contact.

"Are you sure you're alright? You fell quite hard…" the boy said, tracing his hand up Midorima's cheek to check for any injuries and bumped against his glasses. "Ah, you're wearing glasses? Is it alright? It's not broken?"

Midorima who was shivering against the contact immediately push the hand away, almost gently. And he wondered why he had done that when he could've just slapped the hand away. "Really, I'm fine."

The boy blinked, as if unconvinced. "Really?"

"…Yes."

"…"

"…I swear."

"Oh… okay then." The boy nodded. "Thank you very much for your help." As he finish, the ball suddenly rang announcing the start of the next class. "Then, I'll be going. Excuse me."

Midorima blinked, wondering whether the boy need help to find his class as he watched him walk away. But he figured that the boy will manage somehow. Midorima turned around and walked to his class with a small smile that he wasn't aware of. His heart fluttered and all of a sudden he thought that the lost of his lucky item didn't seem so bad.

* * *

It was no wonder that he would gather quite the attention of the student population in Teikou. It's no regular to find a blind boy such as him attending a normal school and he told himself that it was normal for his classmates staring at him weirdly, but it was a bit annoying since Kuroko felt like a strange looking animal or a new species of animals in a zoo. Don't they understand that it was rude to stare at people? He might be blind, but he was very much aware of those intense gazes that were directed at him.

It's been about eight years since he lost his eyesight from an unfortunate accident. At first, it haunted him when the doctors told him he might not be able to see again. But as time passed by, Kuroko was getting used to it and had accepted his blindness as a part of himself. Back then, there were days where he felt out of place and too afraid to move one step, but now? Kuroko was almost perfect finding his way around by himself.

But sometimes his blindness could make him really frustrated. He always hated having to hear sympathy in people's voice when they saw him or when people tried to help him anything. Kuroko was never the type to dependant on other to do something for him, but now that he couldn't see, he has no choice but to seek help to someone else, but only when he really couldn't do it by himself.

And Kuroko couldn't be more than grateful when he met so many kind people today. Such as Kise, Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, and the glasses-boy who saved him earlier. They have this funny aura surrounding them, but not in a bad way, and that's what made Kuroko felt comfortable around them. Each of them has different kind of auras, they're warm and unique in their own way.

The school has finally over and Kuroko couldn't believe how fast time passed by without him really noticing. But it was better like that, since he's been holding his patience to join the basketball club. Standing up from his seat and grabbing his bag and his walking stick, Kuroko walked to out of the classroom.

Now… where was the gym? Kuroko wondered to himself as he walked along the hallway. He could felt some students walking pass him, but some of them seems too busy with something that he bumped into them. Like right now, he bumped into another student and judging from the owner of the voice, it's a female student that he bumped into.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Ah, no, It's al—" the girl's sentence stopped halfway upon seeing him. "O-oh. No! I'm the one who should be sorry!" she said in a flustered voice, and Kuroko has to hold back a sigh at the sympathy in her tone.

"It's alright." Kuroko said, hoping that he would be able to make the girl stop feeling guilty. Hmm, might as well ask where the gym is. "Excuse me, but could you tell me where the gym is?"

"Oh, I could take you there if you want."

There it goes again. "No, it's alright. You don't have to. I'll be fine by myself if you just told me where it is."

The girl finally told him where the gym is after Kuroko manage to convince her that he didn't need to be accompanied by her. When Kuroko finally manage to find the gym, the first thing that assault his hearing was the squeaking sounds of shoes and the bouncing of the basketball. A small smile appeared on his face, he never gets tired of hearing such familiar sounds.

"Ah! Kurokoooooooooooo!"

He heard a cheerful voice that echoed loudly in the gym. He was a bit surprised when he heard that familiar voice and feeling the owner voice stepping in front of him. "Kise-kun?"

"You remember me!" the blond boy said happily, grinning all the time.

Kuroko smiled. "It's hard to forget your voice, Kise-kun." He said, not knowing that he made Kise blush.

Akashi who was observing the players practicing, turned his head to the entrance of the gym where the blond boy Kise headed to, and he was surprised to find Kuroko. Why is he here?

Murasakibara, who was sitting not far from Akashi's left also turned his head at the sound, and it both pleased and surprised when he saw the blind boy he met during lunch time.

Midorima and Aomine who was practicing immediately stop moving when they noticed a familiar blue haired boy in the entrance. 'What is he doing here?' Midorima wondered to himself.

Aomine frowned as he watched Kuroko and the blond haired guy, Ki… something. Kida? Kino? Whatever. What's important is why Kuroko is here? Did he get lost or something? Curious, Aomine decided to approach him.

"Oi Kuroko!"

Kuroko was even more than surprised when he heard Aomine's voice. But then he remembered that Aomine had told him that he wanted to join the basketball. "Ah, Aomine-kun."

Kise raised an eyebrow, "You know this barbarian Kuroko?"

"Who the fuck you're calling a barbarian?!" Aomine growled, glaring at Kise. "I should've been the one asking Kuroko how he could know a moron like you."

"Hey!"

"Ssh!" Kuroko made a shushing sound as he put his finger in front of his lips. "Don't yell, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. I believe people are staring."

Both Aomine and Kise turned and just like what Kuroko said, most students in the gym were practically staring at him. "Whoa, you can tell?" Aomine asked, impressed.

"I can feel them." Kuroko answered simply, "Has the sign up application for the basketball team over already?"

"Yeah, it was over like… 20 minutes ago." Aomine said, raising an eyebrow at the smaller teen. "What about it?"

So, I was too late already. Kuroko thought solemnly before turning to where he thought Kise is. "Kise-kun, do you think I can meet the captain? There's something I want to talk to him."

"Sure! Anything to help a cutie like you." Kise said with a wink, not noticing how Aomine was glaring at him with his fists so tightly clenched. The blonde immediately grab a hold of Kuroko's wrist and brought him over to where the captain is, ignoring the background voice of Aomine who yelled about him should be gentle with Kuroko.

"Captaaaaaiiin~!" Kise exclaimed, much to Kuroko's embarrassment and amusement.

Said captain frowned when he heard his name being called over so casually, he narrowed his eyes when he saw it was the jumpy blonde freshman. But when he caught sight of the boy that being dragged by the blonde, he couldn't help but raised an eyebrow. Only when the blonde and the small bluenette stood in front of him that he realized the boy was blind.

Now, what kind of business does he have here?

"Yo, captain!" Kise grinned, throwing an arm around Kuroko's shoulder. "This cutie here said he wants to spoke to you."

"Kise-kun… stop with the nickname." Kuroko said, feeling a bit uncomfortable when he felt everybody's line of sight flying to him.

"But that's not a nickname, it was a fact." Kise said with a laugh.

"Stop bothering him you idiot." It was Aomine, who had finally come up to stand beside his classmate.

"I'm not bothering him." Kise was pouting, much to Aomine's annoyance. Why is this guy so childish?

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not, so mean!"

"Enough you two!" the captain growled at the two newbie. Kise cringed before smiling apologetically. Aomine pursed his lips, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a defeating manner. The captain turned to the boy who's been standing quietly between the two of them. "Is there something I can help you with?" he spoke in a polite tone.

Kuroko looked up at the new voice speaking to him. "Are you the captain?"

"Yes. I'm Kawasaki Akira, captain of Teiko Basketball Team."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, captain." Kuroko bowed. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"It's a pleasure too, Kuroko." The captain nodded. "So, I heard that you want to talk with me."

"Yes, captain. Actually, I would like to request." The captain raised an eyebrow at this. Both Aomine and Kise also turned to look at their small friend curiously, wondering what kind of request. Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima just standing there from far watching Kuroko.

"I would like to join the basketball team."

The captain's eyes widen in shock, while the others was practically had a few slackened jaws. Akashi's mouth widen considerably in surprise, while Murasakibara just make a humming voice, indicating that he was surprised. Midorima dropped the ball onto the floor, while Aomine and Kise were still reeling from shock. Then, a few seniors broke into a laugh, much to Kuroko's surprise and annoyance. He was already expecting this kind of reaction, but still…

Akira cleared his throat when he finally regained his composure and stared at Kuroko bewilderedly, "Ugh…" what was he supposed to say? "You do know that the sign up application already closed right?"

"I'm aware of that." Kuroko said, still with the same monotone of voice. "I was late because I've been trying to find my way to the gym. Please captain? Could you please allow me to join the team?"

The captain sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Kuroko, but I cannot do that…"

Kuroko frowned, looking very dejected that Aomine and Kise couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "But… but why?"

"Obviously it's because you can't see a damn thing. Do you really forget that you're blind?"

Kuroko blinked at the newcomer's voice, while Aomine snapped his head to the right, and when he saw who it was, his eyes narrowed instantly, as did Kise's. He might've just met the guy, but he would recognize those icy-eyes and self-satisfied smirk anywhere, not to mention that arrogant attitude. "Fuck off, Haizaki."

"Gee… you really an ass, aren't you Aomine?" Haizaki narrowed his eyes, not the slightest bothered by Aomine's death glare. "I'm just answering the boy's question. Since our captain refused to tell his true feeling."

Kuroko clenched his hand into a fist, turning to the newcomer's voice with a frown. Why do people must look down on him? He turned to the captain again, "Even if I'm in this condition, I swear to you that I could play."

Haizaki sneer snidely. "Dribbling might be the only thing he can do."

"Hey, mind if you keep your mouth shut? My friend wasn't talking to you, so don't butt into his conversation with the captain, it's not polite, ya know?" Kise said with a pointed look, stepping closer to Kuroko protectively to hide the smaller boy from Haizaki leering gaze.

Haizaki snort, "What are you, his bodyguard?"

"Heh. Might as well need a bodyguard if there's an asshole like you around." Aomine smirked, stepping next to Kise. His smirk widen when he noticed Haizaki's irritated glare.

Kuroko was a bit worried at the sparks that were spewing out of Kise, Aomine, and Haizaki. He was sure that if there was anything flammable nearby. The whole place would have exploded into pieces. Hastily, Kuroko took action before anything gone worse.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun… Please stop fighting."

"Sorry, Kuroko. But I surely can't let it go when there's a bastard around."

"Oh? Are you speaking about yourself?"

"Damn it, Haizaki. You're a real ass you know that?"

"Enough! What are you?! A bunch of children?! Even a child was smarter than you!" the captain growled, before turning to look at Kuroko apologetically. "And Kuroko… I'm sorry but I think it'll be best if you don't join the basketball team… knowing your condition."

"But I can play just fine." Kuroko was just short of saying 'please', but that would be a plea enough. He could feel anxiety and sadness tugging at his heartstrings at the thought of giving up on the thing he loves the most. "I could show you if you still didn't believe me."

Midorima frowned, wondering why the small blue haired boy was being so stubborn. Murasakibara was still munching on snacks, though he was watching intensely at Kuroko. Akashi just watched the whole situation with deep interest, arms crossed in front of his chest. "How interesting…" he muttered, before standing up from the bench.

"Please, captain." Kuroko bowed this time, hoping that the captain would finally consider his answer.

Akira sighs again and pinched the bridge of his nose. Honestly, he wasn't really sure what to do…

"Why don't you let him play, captain?" Turning their heads at the new voice, Akira raised an eyebrow at the red haired teen who made his way here. If he was right, his name is Akashi.

Kuroko, hearing the familiar voice, immediately straightened his body. "Is that… Akashi-kun?"

The red haired teen wore a surprised look on his face. Did Kuroko recognize him from his voice? "Yes it's me, Kuroko. It's nice to see you again." He smiled at the slightly smaller boy.

"Ah… yes."

Turning to his captain, Akashi smirked at him. "I see no harm in letting Kuroko play. He seems confident enough and stubborn, aren't you curious how he play in his condition?"

"Well…" it's true, Akira was curious how Kuroko was quite confident to play basketball in his condition. "I don't know… it just doesn't feel right letting him play…"

"He said that he could play just fine, isn't he? Then just let him play." Akashi said again, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "How about we just let him play a three-on-three match? That should be fine right? Since it's just a match to prove his ability."

Akira stay silent, pondering about it for a while before he let out a sigh. "I guess there's no harm in letting him play…"

Akashi smirk. "Great." He muttered, turning around to face Kuroko. "There, that should take care of the problem."

"Akashi-kun… thank you very much." Kuroko bowed deeply at him. "I can't thank you enough…" he was very happy and relief that he had the chance to prove himself.

Akashi smiled and shook his head, only remember that Kuroko cannot see him. He put a hand on the smaller teen's shoulder to reassure him. "No need to thank me. I was quite curious how you will play as well. So you best not disappoint me, Kuroko."

Kuroko straightened himself again, and a small smile that almost resembled a smirk appeared on his lips. "Don't worry, you won't."

Taken aback with how confident Kuroko is, Akashi smirked. "Good, and by the way, you should find two person to make a team. How about you, are you interested?" he questioned Aomine who scoffed at him.

"No need to ask, I would've help Kuroko without any second thought." Aomine gave Akashi a hard stare. And he meant what he said.

Perhaps sensing his seriousness, Akashi just stared back at him. It seems Kuroko had got himself an admirer. He turned to Kise now, raising an eyebrow. "How about you?"

"Seriously, I would've loved to help Kuroko as well. But… I'm really a newbie at this, so I think I'll pass." Kise said, pouting. "I'm really sorry, Kuroko." He said apologetically.

The said person shook his head. "Don't worry about it Kise-kun. No need to apologize."

"You still need one more person, though." Akashi reminded him.

"Then you join us." The dark skin teen said, slinging an arm around Kuroko's shoulder.

Akashi's eyes drifted to the arm around Kuroko's should for a mere second before he raised an imperious eyebrow, "I refuse. Because It'll be far too easy and boring to play against them. Besides… I know that you're good enough to handle them."

Aomine smirked smugly. "Hell yeah. Who do you think I am? I'm Aomine Daiki."

Huffing at the arrogant attitude, Akashi looked around, trying to find a good player to play with Kuroko. However, the newbie really are just a newbie, he could see that there's not many of them who could play well.

"Excuse me… If you don't mind, I would like to join the team."

Kuroko snapped his head to the owner of his voice. The voice was so familiar, in fact, he couldn't forget the owner of this voice. "You…" he spoke softly, both Aomine and Akashi turned their head away from the newcomer to look at Kuroko. "You're the one who saved me from the stairs, right?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow. So Kuroko knew this glasses boy as well?

"Oh, uh, yes…" Midorima was surprised when Kuroko spoke to him. It was quite impressive that the boy recognize him just form his voice. "I haven't introduce myself, haven't I? My name is Midorima Shintaro."

"Midorima-kun, thank you again for saving me earlier." Kuroko step closer to Midorima, who almost jumped when he felt a hand on top of his. An uncharacteristic blush form on his cheeks when Kuroko took a hold of his hand and gently shaking it, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

Adjusting the glasses with his middle finger, Midorima looked away, trying not to look so flustered. "So I've heard…"

Aomine glared at the green haired boy while Kise stood there frowning at the display. They didn't know why, but it was irritating to see Midorima together with Kuroko, and they didn't miss the blush on Midorima. To think that he seems rather stoic…

"Enough with the chit-chat then." Akashi broke the silence, giving Haizaki a hard stare over his shoulder. "I believe your opponent is ready."

Aomine smirked. "So Haizaki is on the other team as well, huh? That's great." Resting a hand on his hip, he let out a dangerous smirk. "Cause he needs a good beating."

Both Aomine and Midorima stepped into the court. Kise, who was staring at the two of them snapped out of his mind when he felt a hand tapped his arm. He turned to see Kuroko stood beside him. "Yes Kuroko?"

"The other two on Haizaki's team… are they newbie or regulars?"

"Oh, well. They're regulars."

"I see." Nodding his head, Kuroko handed Kise his walking stick. "Kise-kun, could you please hold this for me while I play?"

"Eh?!" Kise stared at the blind boy with wide eyes, while Akashi merely raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to use this? You sure about that?"

"Yeah." Kuroko said, before gave Kise a small smirk. "It's going to be a hindrance, don't you think?" walking into the court, Kuroko failed to noticed the way Kise's jaw dropped into the floor and Akashi's smirk.

Murasakibara took a potato chip and plopped it into his mouth, eyes kept trailing on Kuroko's form as he anticipated the match. Surely, it'll be a very interesting match.

* * *

Lol. It's long, and I don't think it's even good. Still, I'm curious about your opinion^^  
As usual, sorry for typo and grammar mistakes.

And the next update will Child Again, so it'll be a while for me to update this story again. Hope you'll forgive me


End file.
